The present disclosure relates to a display processing apparatus, a display apparatus and an image processing method.
In recent years, efforts are moving ahead to develop a naked-eye stereoscopic liquid crystal display enabling the visual identification of stereoscopic images without a pair of special glasses as a stereoscopic image display apparatus enabling the visual identification of stereoscopic images. The naked-eye stereoscopic LCD includes a liquid crystal display and either a lenticular sheet composed of parallel cylindrical lenses or a parallax barrier, that is, a vertically striped light barrier.
The naked-eye stereoscopic LCD is capable of displaying individual parallax images varied with each viewing angle. This function allows the visual identification of a stereoscopic image with the naked eye, but on the other hand it causes a phenomenon called crosstalk in which an image that should be viewable in another viewing angle is slightly visible in addition to an image that should be primarily viewed. The crosstalk generates a twin image, and a noticeable twin image gives a sense of fatigue and discomfort to a user watching the stereoscopic image. To reduce a sense of fatigue and discomfort experienced by users, measures such as increased intervals between parallax images displayed on the LCD panel are proposed, as is disclosed for example in JP H11-95168A.